Blog użytkownika:Tikki:D/Wszystkie rozdziały z Love story
Rozdział 1 Hey tu będa znajdować się wszystkie cześci niewiem jeszcze ile będzie zobaczy się PS:Jest już 5 rozdział Hey to znowu ja i mam nową wersje i lepszą niż tamta piszcie czy się podobało. W domu Marinette Wstałam pewnego dnia ( a tak dokładniej to zostałam obudzona przez Tikki), wstałam, przeciągnęłam się, spojrzałam na zegarek... i o mało nie zemdlałam!!! Była 10.00!Zdziwiło mnie to że rodzice mnie nie obudzili zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam że jedzą normalnie śniadanie. Więc zapytałam: -Czemu mnie nie obudziliście? -Ponieważ Marinette nie pamiętasz że masz na 12:00 ,bo nie masz 2 lekcji Zaśmiałam się i poszłam do góry się przebrać. Zeszłam na dół zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam do szkoły czekała na mnie Alya . Gdy szłam do klasy niechcący upadłam na Adriena już myślałam że się pocałujemy jednak podniósł mnie .Po szkole wyszłam z Alya i zobaczyła że zbliża sie do nas Adrien . Alya zapytała co chciałeś -Chciałem zaprosić was do kina tak po przyjacielsku -Marinette z oburzeniem odpowiada TAK zawsze !!!! Nagle zrobiło się dziwnie usłyszeliśmy krzyki i zobaczyliśmy Modnisie a była to cloe zchowałam się za murem i powiedziałam Tikki Kropkuj tak!! Plag Wysuwa pazury!!! Wyszliśmy po 30 minutach pokonalismy modnisie lecz w trakcie walki musieliśmy z czarnym kotem użyć naszych darów. Gdy miałam już zarzucić jojo Czarny kot dał mi liścik niestety spieszyło mi sie więc zchowałam to do kieszeni . Zarzuciłam jojo które przeniosło mnie na moj balkon -Tikki odkropkuj -Plag zchowaj pazury!! Rozwinełam liścik i było tam na pisane .. Niestety koniec ale napiszcie czy wam się podobało i czy chcecie jeszcze może jeszcze napisze >> Rozdział 2 Hey to będzie moja 2 cz piszcie czy się podobało W domu Marinette Tikki - Marinette otwórz wreszcie ten liścik Marinette- ,,Biedronko spotkajmy się ok. 22:00 przy wieży . Czas żebyśmy szczerze pogadali ze sobą. Twój Kot -Tikki co ja ma zrobić ? Iść czy nie? Chociaż zgodzę się z tym żebyśmy ze sobą pogadali. -Marinette a więc pójdziesz ? -No chyba pójdę Odrobiłam lekcje i dalej rozmyślałam czy pójdę na spotkanie z Czarnym kotem trochę się będe bała tego spotkania. -Marinette spójrz która godzina Spojrzałam i zauważyłam że jest 21:40 Pomyślałam że pójdę wcześniej żeby być pierwsza więc krzyknęłam : Tikki kropkuj tak!! Na moim ciele pojawił się strój złapałam moje jojo i zarzuciłam je o wszystko co się dało żeby być na miejscu. W domu Adriena Plag- Adrien co było w tym liściku? -Napisałem że muszę się z nią spotkać o 22:00 -Nie chce cię straszyć ale jest 21:50 -CO ?? Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy . -Daj mój serek i będziesz gotowy . Plagg -Masz a teraz moja kolej Plagg wysuwa pazury!!! Po chwili na moim ciele pojawił się strój użyłem mojego kija do dojścia na wieże Na wieży -Witaj moja Biedroneczko . -Witaj Czarny Kocie co chciałeś odemnie? -Czy to nie czas by ujawnić nasze tożsamości ? -Kocie mówiłam ci że nie jestem gotowa. Czarny kot zbliżał się coraz bardziej do nie aż po chwili złapał mnie w tali i namiętnie mnie pocałował nie odepchnęłam go ponieważ podobało mi się ale w jednym sensie coraz bardziej zastanawiałam się czy dać szanse Czarnemu Kotu miałam mieszane uczucia . -Podobało ci się biedroneczko? Nie odpowiedziałam tylko chwyciłam moje jojo i uciekłam do mojego domu. Tikki odkropkuj! -Tikki co on chciał zrobić? -Oj Mari, ale ty jesteś ślepa -Ale o co Ci chodzi? -Może jednak dasz szanse ? -Komu? - A może Czarny kot daj mu szanse wiesz że on cie kocha Marinette musiała się odświeżyć Tikki kropkuj takk! Wzięłam do ręki moje jojo i zarzuciłam je żeby dotrzeć do domu Adriena Weszłam przez okno on był w toalecie. Kiedy wyszedł Adrien zapytał z zdziwieniem: -Biedronko? Co ty tutaj robisz ? Biedronka przybliżała się do niego a on się odsunął i niechcący wpadł na łóżko ja się do niego przybliżyłam on jeszcze leżał na łóżko kiedy wstawał złapałam go i pocałowała i odpowiedziałam Kocham cię . Po chwili uciekła lecz Adrien nie odpuścił. Plagg wysywa pazury! Po chwili pobiegł za nią i zobaczył że wchodzi do domu Marinette jego koleżanki z klasy jednak weszedł na balkon i powiedział Plagg schowaj pazury. Wszedł na dół i powiedział bardzo mi się to podobało lecz nie musze wiedzieć kim ty jesteś chociaż więc że ja jestem Czarnym Kotem. Z oburzeniem odpowiada; -Ty Czarnym kotem . Plagg wysuwa pazury \ kiedy na jego ciele pojawił się strój szybko złapał biedronkę i przemieścił ją na jego kiju do jego domu rzucił ją na swoje łóżko (Ps: Jest noc) ja ciebie też kocham Biedronka z zaciekawieniem pyta; -Co chcesz ze mną zrobić ? -Biedronko jesteś gotowa? -Na co? Na pierwszą noc u mnie w łóżku? Koniec Następna część jutro albo dziś nwm jeszcze podobało się? Rozdział 3 Hey to moja kolejna część z Love story Biedronka I Czarny kot . Piszcie czy się podobało. Plagg wysuwa pazury. kiedy na jego ciele pojawił się strój, szybko złapał biedronkę i przemieścił ją na jego kiju do jego domu rzucił ją na swoje łóżko (Ps: Jest noc) ja ciebie też kocham Biedronka z zaciekawieniem pyta; -Co chcesz ze mną zrobić ? -Biedronko jesteś gotowa? -Na co? Na pierwszą noc u mnie w łóżku? -Skoro kochamy siebie? -Dobrze zgodzę się ale tylko raz (ps:Czarny kot niewie kim jest biedronka ) Niestety nie chciała zdjąć stroju spała w nim . Czarny kot krzyknął lekkim głosem : -Plagg schowaj pazury!! Adrien się przebrał w piżame i poszedł z Biedronką spać. Rano Ja wstałam pierwsza i zauważyłam że niema na moim ciele stróju biedronki . Długo myślałam i jednak mu powiem kim jestem może to tak miało być . O kurcze wstaje zzauważy że Biedronki niema tylko ja jestem. Koniec póżniej może jeszcze napisze ale jak się spodoba . Rozdział 4 Hello to znowu ja. Piszcie czy podoba się. Rano Ja wstałam pierwsza i zauważyłam że niema na moim ciele stróju biedronki . Długo myślałam i jednak mu powiem kim jestem może to tak miało być . O kurcze wstaje zzauważy że Biedronki niema tylko ja jestem. Niestety stchórzyłam i schowałam się za łózko . Kiedy wstał Adrien zauważył że nie ma jego Biedronki. Pierwsze co zrobił zobaczył pod łózko i z dziwieniem pyta: -Marinette co ty tutaj robisz i kiedy tutaj weszłaś ? -Czarny kocie to ja Biedronka . Nie wieże ci pokaż swoje kwami . -Cześc Adrien jestem Tikki Z kieszeni nagle wyskakuje plagg -Adrien czas na mój serek. OOO co ty tutaj robisz Tikki ? -Trzeba im chyba wszystkim wytłumaczyć plagg? -Jak trzeba to dobra A więc nie przedłużając Marinette to Biedronka A Czarny kot to Adrien -Plagg!!! -Co ? -Trzeba ich teraz pocieszyć jakoś. -Marinette pyta z zdziwieniem z kąt wiedziałaś że Adrien to Czarny kot? Od początku aż do teraz . -Marinette nie wiem co teraz robić więc zapytam : -Chcesz być moją dziewczyną? -Co ja??? TAK OCZYWIŚCIE -TYLKO mam pytanie za co mnie tak naprawde kochałaś? -Poniewaz jesteś miły przyjacielski cenisz wszystko to co dobre od pierwszego wejrzenia nie lubiałam ciebie ale od tej akcji z parasolką pokochałam ciebie . -Twoja kolej. -A więc za to że jesteś odważna nigdy sie nie poddajesz miła pomocna przyjacielska -Dobra Adrien jutro wycieczka pamiętasz jeszcze? -No oczywiście że pamiętam . -Tylko mam jeszcze jedno pytanie -Jakie??? -Będziesz ze mną w pokoju? -Ja? -No ty w końcu jesteśmy razem co nie? -No pewnie zapomniałam myślałam że to tylko mój sen :) Dzień wycieczki Wszyscy siadać na swoje miejsca ale zanim wsiądziemy rozdzielę was do pokoju -Marinette i Adrien może być? -Razem odpowiedzieli Oczywiście -Nino i Alya? -OWSZEM -Cloe i kim ? -Nie wole być z adrienem!! Trudno będziesz z kimem Niestety Sabriny nie było bo sie rozchrowała. Gdy wsiadałam z Adrienem nagle adrien podbiegł do nauczycielki i coś sie zapytał niestety usłyszałam jak odpowiada tak . Wiec spytałam: -Adrien o czym rozmawiałeś z nauczycielką? -Niespodzianka -Już się boje (ps: Niestety nie napisałam gdzie to a więc mowie teraz to będzie hotel) Na miejscu Marinette i Adrien możecie już iść do swego pokoju. -Marinette mogę ci zakryć chustą oczy ? -OK Zakryłem jej oczy i gdy otwierałem drzwi do pokoju pozwoliłem jej zdjąć chustę i zobaczyła. Dwu osobowe łóżko dla dwojga ucieszyła się że aż pocałowała Adriena całus trwał 2 min (namiętny) Kiedy rozpakowaliśmy się była noc przebraliśmy się Adrien mnie wziął na ręce i usiadł na łóżku pocałował mnie on sam . Znowu mnie położył na łóżku i namiętnie mnie wszędzie całował Koniec jeszcze później napisze jeżeli wam się spodobało . Rozdział 5 Hey to już rozdział 5 miłego czytania. Po zabawie poszliśmy spać śniło mi się że znalazłam się w pomieszczeniu w który władca ciem wypuszcza swoje akumy jego akurat nie było przeszłam się po wszystkich pomieszczeniach i zobaczyłam zdjęcie matki adriena a obok miraculum pawia gdy je zobaczyłam zabrałam je pozłam dalej i zobaczyłam duże drzwi chciałam wejść ale z tyłu mnie pojawił się władca ciem ale w tej chwili się obudziłam. Adrien jeszcze spał nie przeszkadzał mu ale zastanawiałam się czy mu powiedzieć. Koniec jeszcze napisze ale piszcie czy się podoba <<< PS:2 piersze osoby pozdrowie :j Rozdział 6 Hey to ja na początku chciałam pozdrowić Olfik21 i Koniara 2.0 Adrien jeszcze spał nie przeszkadzałam mu ale zastanawiałam się czy mu powiedzieć.Po chwili się obudził a ja zestresowana nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć . Jednak nie powiedziałam mu . Zamknełam sie w łażience i gadała z Tikki . -Marinette już czas żebyś poznała Wielkiego strażnika -Kto to ? -TO on ci dał i Adrienowi Miraculum To samo było u Adriena Niestety była wycieczka i jak mieliśmy sie wytłumaczyć jednak było dobrze ponieważ była 5:00 a zbiorrka była 0 10:00 Zmienili się i pogdali do Mistrza U Wielkiego Strażnika Witaj Czarny kocie . Witaj Biedronko musze wam przekazać że Władca ciem jest teraz silniejszy i przyda wam się pomoc. -Ale kto tam pomoże? -Jeszcze się okaże. Ale napewno ta osoba będzie miała Miraculum Pszczoły Po chwili wyszli Następny dzień Cała klasa poszła do muzeum . Gdy szlismy zauważyłam jak Alya się odwraca a potem spojrzałam na mego Adriena. I potem nie było Alya POLSAT 1. Jak myślicie kto będzie miał Miraculus:Pszczoły 2. Gdzie Alya Jeszcze może napisze dziś ale to nie jest pewne papa Zapomniałam jeszcze pozdrowić Izka4 i Juleczkalubikoteczka Rozdział 7 Hey to ja znowu XD - Następny dzień Cała klasa poszła do muzeum . Gdy szlismy zauwazyłam jak Alya się odwraca a potem spojrzałam na mego Adriena. I potem nie było Alya. Wtedy zadzwoniłam do niej a ona odebrała -Alya gdzie ty? -Za tb :) Miał być to żart Niestety skończyła się już wycieczka Mieli już wsiadać gdy cloe przeprosiła mnie za złe zachowanie swoje zdziwiło mnie to. A Adriena bardziej. Spytałam co taka zmiana? -Ponieważ Sabrina wyjeżdza do Angli i się pokuciłam czy moge być twoją koleżanką? -Możesz Adrien zaproponował że po wycieczce pójdziemy na pizze. Po dojechaniu do domu A raczej do pizzerni Adrien i Marinette pocałowali się na oczach cloe. Cloe wyszła i poszła do domu Adrien wyszedł ale zauważył że była już zadaleko przy domu starzec leżał na chodiku kiedy cloe siedziała na ławce zawazyła i podbiegła -Czy nic panu się nie stało? -Nie ale dziękuje o troske -Dobrze Pa Po chwli wyleciał Wejmi Doskonały wybór Cloe w domu idzie do siebie do pokoju po chwili zauważa na stole pudełko małe brązowo - złote z paskami Otworzyła pudełko zobaczyła bardzo jasną kulę światła , z której po chwili wyłoniło się małe , żółte , latające stworzonko , podobne do pszczoły , dużą głową , dwoma czułkami , z czarnymi paseczkami i z skrzydłami oczywiście małymi . - Cześć Cloe , mam na imię Mimi. -MEGA . - Dostałaś moc czytania w myślach , ta moc jest jednorazowa i działa tylko przez dwadzieścia sekund , gdy powiesz " złota myśl " , popatrz na osobę której chcesz czytać w myślach , po użyciu mocy masz tylko pięć minut na przemienienie się . Teraz mogę się przemienić? -Oczywiście - No dobra , ale jak ? - Wiesz , mówi się " przemiana ", ale jak chcesz to możesz inaczej tylko z moim imieniem . W tej chwili blondynka wpięła sobie grzebyk do włosów . - Jasna sprawa ... Mimi , wysuń żądło - Pszczoła może być. Cloe ma na sobie żółty kombinezon z czarnym paskiem w talii , na twarzy żółtą maskę w paski, uczesana w koka w który wpięte jest miraculus czyli grzebyk . Na plecach ma kij po dwóch stronach są ostre jak żądło oraz wigna się , oprócz tego można go podzielić na dwie części jak u kota tylko może się wydłużyć na długą odległość . - No to pora wypróbować moją moc ...... złota myśl !. Minęło pięć minut , a ostatni pas z grzebyka Cloe zniknął , i dziewczyna wróciła do swojej normalnej postaci , a Kwami Pszczoły ledwo swoich sił doleciało do łóżka Cloe . - Co ja mam ci dać żebyś odzyskała energie ? - Miodek ... 8 czesć jutro Rozdział 8 Dałam miodek mojej kwami czyli Mimi -Dziękuje Nagle na ulicy zapanował krzyk -Czy teraz mam się przemirnić? -Na to wygąląda -Jasna sprawa.... Mimi, Wysuń żądło !! Po chwili na ciele blondynki pojawił się kostium zauważyła też jak Czarny kot razem z Biedronką skaczą po dachach więc przeleciałam na dach mówiąc -Hey jestem nową bochaterką pszczołą. -Czy aby napewno czy to kolejny zmysł władcy ciem? -Naprawde! Czarny kot zapytał : Jakie masz moce? -Mam moc czytania w myślach i latanie oraz długi kij podobny do twojego tylko mój jest elastyczniejszy . -Aha ale w takim razie gdzie jest złoczyńca ??? Może pofrune i zobacze? -Dobry pomysł! Biedronka Widze 3m od tego miejsca\ Biedronka użyła jojo a kot kija a Pszczoła Latania Po dotarciu i sprubowaniu jego pokonać . Użyliśmy naszych mocy\ Pszczoła : Złoty zmysł!!! Biedronka: Szcześliwy traf!! Czarny kot: Kotaklizm!! Po użyciu naszych mocy pokonaliśmy złoczyńce dzięki Pszczole ponieważ zobaczyła jego umysl i zchwytała akume i dała mi abym ją oczyścila. Mieliśmy 5mn do zmiany by z Czarnym kotem wiedzieliśmy o sobie ale o Pszczole / Chyba coś mówił na Strażnik Wiem kto to. -Wiemy kim już jesteś !! -Niby kim? Biedronka nawet nie zdązyła powiedzieć poniewaz uciekła Biedronko to może spcer? Owszem Na dachu u mnie na balokonie z czarnym kotem powiedieliśmy: -Tikki odkropkuj!! -Plagg schowaj pazury!! Siedzieli sobie na balkonie u Marinette U cloe Prawie się nie wydało kwami szępcząc do siebie powiedziało ale ja wiem kim oni są Niestety cloe to usłyszala i spytała -Kim oni są powiedz! a więc Czarny kot to Koniec jeszcze może napisze :) Rozdział 9 Hey to znowu ja ! Pozdrawiam wszystkich którzy czytali część 8 1.Juleczkalubikoteczka 2.Kicia10Edytuj To są 2 pierwsze osoby ! Miłego czytania :) A więc Czarny kot nie mogę ci niestety powiedzieć -A Biedronka ? -Dowiesz się później -Sama odkryjesz Na balkonie Marinette Marinette może się jutro razem wybierzemy ? -Ale gdzie? -Może do kina? -Zgadzam się Pocałował mnie w czoło i musiała już iść przed drzwiami gdy wychodził powiedział: -Kocham cię Biedronsiu! Dobranoc -Ja ciebie też kotku . Dobrej nocy Poszłam do góry gdy z mojej torebki wyleciała moja kwami -Tikki jaki on jest słodki / -Marinette nie zapomniałaś o czymś? -Niby o czym ? -Marinettte masz jutro rocznice bycia z Adrienem 2lata! -O kurcze a jak dla niego nic nie mam ! Co ja teraz zrobię Tikki? -Marinette po pierwsze uspokój się a po drugie ty coś wymyślisz. Już wiem co zrobię! -Co? -Tikki teraz ci nie powiem to niespodzianka. Tikki widziała tylko jak Marinette przerabia zdjęcie jej i adriena do jakiegoś małego ogromnego kołeczka ] A właśnie Tikki kto ma Miraculum Pszczoły ? -Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku. Czyli Dzisiaj Rozdział 10 Nie mogę w to uwierzyć ale to już jest 10 część .Sorka za ten edytuj ale coś wciszneła i dlatego SORRY!! Miłego czytania A więc Tikki kto ma w końcu Miraculus Pszczoły? -Koleżanka z klasy twojej ale więcej nie podpowiem :) Marinette skończyła to co chciała lecz i tak nie pokazała mi tego -Marinette pora już iśc spać !? (Sorry za edytuj) -Dobrze Tikki już idę Spis treścipokaż RanoEdytuj Wstałam o 8:15 , zjadłam śniadanie i ubrałam się I czekałam aż będzie 12:00Edytuj W tym czasie nakarmiłam Tikki i wzięłam na drogę kilka ciastek : Popatrzyłam na zegarek i była już 11:40Edytuj Tikki muszę szybko wyjść miałam iść po Adriena . Dziewczyna wychodzi i widzi Adriena przed sobąEdytuj w tym czasie chłopak ją pocałował w policzek . -To idziemy? -Mówiłeś że ja mam iść po ciebie -Wiem ale zrobiłem chociaż szok na twojej twarzy.:))j -Dobrze to idziemy a właśnie w sprawie tego kina odwołane zapraszam ciebie na nockę u mnie niema ojca ani służby -A zaprosiłeś też Alya i Nino ?Edytuj -Oczywiście -Dobrze ale najpierw chciałem ci coś dać na naszą rocznicej -Co?Edytuj -Bransoletkę Gdy Marinette spojrzała na to spytałaEdytuj -Czy to nie było drogie?Edytuj -Dla ciebie wszystko Biedronsiu.-Trochę mi głupio bo ty wydałeś swoje pieniądze a ja ani groszaEdytuj -I za to ciebie, cenie a więc co to -Naszyjnik Chłopak odrazu założył na szyje i otworzył i zobaczył siebie i Marinette z małym na pisem obok ,,Zawsze będę ciebie kochać! Biedronka ,,Edytuj Marinette jakie to piękne gdy spojrzeli na godzinę o mało nie zemdleli była 15.Ej a więc idziemy do mnie? Idziemy? U Adriena -Adrien?Edytuj -Gdzie będzie Nino, Alya i oczywiście ja spać?Edytuj -Spokojnie Biedronsiu już wam przygotowałem pokoje każdemu osobny,Edytuj Do Adrina dołaczyli Alya i Nino. Chołpak wybrał horror ale komediowy chociaż i tak był bardzo straszny oczywiśie Marinette się strasznie tego bała przez półowe filmu przytulała się do adriena, gdy się z kończył chcieli pograć w butelke dla odważnych. Wszyscy się zgodzili.Były kolejne pytania oraz wyzwania, aż wypadłlo na Marinette i Adrina. A pierwsza zasada mówi ze jak wypadnie na dwie osoby to oboje musza wykonać zadanie.Alya kazała im zamienić się Piżamami , naszczęscie oboje mieli piżamy duże tyko Marinette była bez (zgadnijcie) .(Dobrze zrobiłam?)Edytuj W łazience AdrienaEdytuj -Adrien zamknij oczy bo się krępuje.Edytuj -Marinette wsytydzisz się mnie??Edytuj -Tak ponieważ jestem nieśmiała pamiętasz?Edytuj -Dobrze zgodzę sięEdytuj Dziewczyna właśnie sciągneła koszulkę, ale wtedy Adrien niemógł wytrzymać i z zamkniętymi oczami przytulił dziewczynę .Edytuj -Adrien co to miało być?Edytuj -Wybacz niechciałemEdytuj - No dobrzeEdytuj Dziewczyna niezauważyła, że podczas przebierania się chłopak otworzył swoje zielone oczy i widział ją bez koszulki od piżamy,Edytuj -Ładniej wyglądasz bez koszulkiEdytuj -Czekaj Co!!!Podglądałeś mnie?Edytuj -Przez chwilkęEdytuj - No cóz kiedyś musiało się to zdażyćEdytuj Przyjaciele grali jeszcze do 22 aż poszli spać. Oczywiście Marinette bała się ponieważ śniły się jej koszmary po tym głupim filmie którego obejrzała.więc się obudziła ze łzami i poszła do Adriena.Edytuj Adrien wtedy spał nie obudziłam go położyłam się i zauważyłam że gdy się położył wstał i zapytał -Marinette co ty tutaj robisz myślałem że jesteś nieśmiała -Wiem ale boje się -Czego? -Tych koszmarów przez ten film . -Zgadzam się pod jednym warunkiem mogę się do ciebie przytulić? -Nie prędzej ja -Obronię ciebie -Mam nadzieje W nocy przytulali się do siebie a Alya nie mogła wytrzymać bez Nino i w nocy poszła do niego. Rano Koniec może jeszcze napisze Rozdział 11 Hey to ja znowu XD Serdecznie pozdrawiam i zachęcam do czytania . Rano mnie oczywiście Tikki obudziła a ja spytałam: -Tikki co chcesz ode mnie ? -Chyba chyba mi mi się podobbaa Plagg -odpowiadając jąkała się -OOO to idż do niego i powiec to co czujesz -Boję się -Czego? -No wiesz. Po tych słowach podeszłam do Plagga lecz mnie to zdziwiło ponieważ on ma jakąś skrytkę przyczaiłam sięi zobaczyłam tam mnóstwo moich zdjęc więc wyleciałam z mojej skrytki i zapytałam: -Plagg czy ty mnie to wiesz? -Co wiem? -No wiesz kochasz? -YYYY nie skąd :( -Aha smutno mi się zrobiło więc przygnebiona szłam po woli -Czekaj Tikki a czy ty mnie kochasz? -Ja ?? -A ty? -Jaaa ciebie od zawsze podziwiałem lecz bałem się ze mnie wyśmiejesz dlatego nie próbowałem .a ty? -Ja ? Zawsze -Tikki czy chcesz być moją moją dziewczyną? -Plagg oczywiście W tym momencie oby dwa kwami się pocałowało. Chciały się tym podzielić dlatego obudziły Marinette i Adriena WSTAWAJCIE!! Co co? Plagg znowu chcesz ser ???- Mówił zaśpionym głosem Adrien -Marinette oczywiście wiedziała dlatego spytała : -iiiii? -Jestem jego dziewczyną:) OO Tikki gratuluję ci Dzięki ADRIEN! Plagg jeśli chcesz ser to masz w lodówce! -Nie chodzi o to chociasz możesz dać. -To o co? -Chodzę z Tikki Odrazu się obudził i powiedział Plagg czy ty nie masz gorączki? -Nie nie mam nie żartuj sobie !! -Dobra dobra od kiedy ta zmiana ? OD DZISIAJ Kwami chciało sobie pożartować więc powiedziało Pożucamy was nie będziecie już super bochaterami Co nie nie róbcie tego! ŻARTUJEMY -Plagg GŁUPTASY ! Tikki KoNIEC JAK się pododobało to zostaw kom :) Rozdział 12 Hey to znowu ja XD tak znowu . Serdecznie pozdrawiam wszystkich co czytają to i zachęcam do czytania natępnych opowiesci. -ŻARTUJEMY -Plagg -GŁUPTASY-Tikki Wszyszcy zaczeli się śmiać ale cicho żeby nie obudzić Alya i Nino -Adrien a właśnie może zobaczymy czy Alya i Nino żyją??!! -No właśnie Rozpychali się po drzwiach najpierw ja poszłam do Alya i zobaczyłam że jej nie ma . Adrien gdzie Alya?? Marinette chodź tu -odpowiedział cicho -co? -Zobacz -Ale słodkie Pewnie w nocy Alya poszła a Nino o tym niewie pewnie chodzmy niech śpią XD Adrien to jakie masz plany na dziś? Wezmę z tobą ślub piękna . Ty sobie żartujesz ? Nie. Jesteśmy za młodzi na ślub . Ale Marinette jak bardzo się kochamy to dlaczego by nie? Chyba że mnie już nie kochasz. Po tych słowach Marinette pobiegła do łazienki i zapuściła wodę Marinette wpuść mnie. Nie Chyba nie chcesz się ponownie zabić? Zdejmij koszulkę Po co? Zdejminj!! Ok Zdjełeś? Nom OK Wpuszczam ciebie Wpuściłam go i złapałam go tak że był przy ścianie Marinette co ty chcesz ze mną zrobić? Hymm ? Zamknij drzwi . Ale po co ? Zamknij po prostu Po tych słowach Marinette rzuciła się na Adriena Adrien kochasz mnie?> Ciebie ? No Nie CO??? Ja cie wielbie po tych słowach Marinette rzuciła go .. Koniec zostawcie koma jak się podobało Ps : Jeszcze napisze że wpadli do wanny. Nic się nie stało Adrien? Adrien? Ja się na to nabrałam i przerzucił nie tak że on był Na mnie namiętnie się całowaliśmy . Usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi toalety Marinette jesteś tam? Tak Mogę wejśc to ja Alya? NIE!! Dlaczego? Nagle przed drzwiami pojawił się Nino Alya czemu utaj stoisz? Czekam aż Marinette wyjdzie A no właśnie gdzie Adrien ? Razem w tym samym czasie powiedzieli Marinette ? Adrien? Wy się razem no wiecie kapięcie?? Koniec Next może póżniej Zostaw Kom Rozdział 13 Hey oto rozdział 13 piszcie czy mam dalej pisać :) Wy się razem kąpiecie??? Nie To gdzie Adrien?? YYY (zrobiło się niezręcznie) Pochwili szepnął do Marinette Powiec że wyszedłem na balkon XD (A gdzie balkon??) Ok On poszedł na dół na balkon To wpuścisz mnie? Nie Kąpie się Dopiero teraz to mówisz oh.. Marinette idę w takim razie na dół Ok Poszli chyba Czekaj zobaczę NO teren wolny To naczym z kączyliśmy?? No niewiem chyba należeniu na mnie- uśmiała się A no tak A więć ? Adrien zrobił romatyczną pozę że nie mogłam się oprzeć i pocałowałam go a on mnie zachwycił ze byłam na jego kolanach. Adrien trzeba już isć za chwilę przyjdzie Alya Czemu? Bo zobaczy nas Nie chce Wiem szkoda ale trzeba a no właśnie co z patrolem o kurde musimy iśc Zostawimy ich ? Trzeba Adrien Tikki kropkuj Tak ! Pięknie wyglądasz w stroju lecz bardziej bez niego ( czyli na bieliznie) Gorzej ci? Nie wręcz przeciwnie Zmieniaj się albo pójde sama Dobra z śmiechem się zmienił Plagg wysuwa pazury! CHodź po cichu wyskoczyliśmy przez okno gdy nagle się poślizgnełam i o mało co bym się nie zabiła uratował mnie mój kotek złapał mnie oczywiście na rączkach mnie trzymał nie mogłam się oprzeć i go pocałowałam nastał namiętny pocałunek lecz trwał on krótko musieliśmy zwiewać ponieważ zauważyliśmy tate Adriena gdzie wchodził do domu lecz obok przez tajemne drzwi . Adrien wiedziałes o tym ? Nie pierwszy raz widzę to pomiszczenie Puściliśmy siebie i oczywiście moja Biedronśia się przewróciła na mnie gdyż ja lezałem . Całowaliśmy się na chodniku i to leżąc czy to nie dziwne lecz nam to przerwało paparaci musieliśmy zmykać . Weszliśmy przez moje okno do pokoju i zauważaliśmy Alya i Nino jak leża i ....... Koniec jeszcze napisze Rozdział 15 Hey to ja znowu XD Jeśli nie czytaliście 14 część to jest razem z 13 częścią jak obiecałam tak zrobię oto 15 część A więc weszliśmy w strojach nie wiedząc ze Alya i Nino są i zobaczyliśmy jak leżą na łóżko i się całują nie chcieliśmy im przerywać bo sami to robiliśmy . Szepnęłam do Czarnego kota Chodź nie przeszkadzajmy im Lecz oni usłyszeli i się przestraszyli i zapytali: Czarny kot ? Biedronka ? Co wy tu robicie? Mogę zrobić zwami wywiadzik?? YYYY nie mamy czasu wyskoczyli przez okno i weszli dołem w korytarzu Tikki odkropkuj!!! Plagg schowaj pazury! Ej może zobaczymy te tajne pomieszczenie? Zaproponował Adrien Co ci tak na tym zależy no wiesz koty są ciekawskie TO jak? Dobra Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia i było tam ciemno dosyć z dużym ale to dużym okrągłym oknem z małym kółeczkiem w środku. Popatrzyliśmy i zobaczyłam zdjęcie Matki Adriena i słyszeliśmy jak ktoś wychodzi z jakiegoś małego pomieszczenia do tego okna . Władca Ciem??? Co?? Adrien czy twój tata to Władca Ciem? Nwm ale pamiętam że kiedyś sie przyglądał się mojego pierscionka Mi też jak pokazywał mi zdjęcia twoje to się przyglądał kolczykom Głos Władcy Ciem Ciekawe czy nadejdzie następna moja ofiara pod żądaniem Akumy tym razem zdobędę miraculus Biedronki i Czarnego kota i Pszczoły. Ten dzień to mój dzień. Nie mogliśmy stać jak kołki i nic nie robić najpierw zadzwoniłam do cloe i powiedziałam żeby przyszła do Adriena wytłumaczyłam dlaczego . Powiedziałam cicho Pora działać Tikki kropkuj tak! Mówiła szepcząc Plagg wysuwa pazury W krzakach Adriena Co ja dla nich robię ? Dobra czas na ciebie cloe A no tak Mimi ,wysuń żądło . Weszłam po cichu do pomieszczenia i przeleciałam do Biedronki i CK Dobrze że umiesz latać. NOM Nagle zobaczyliśmy Władca Ciem Muszę zmykać zaraz więc tu się przemienię, Korso , przeniknij Po chwili ujrzał się Tata Adriena Tata? Dobra czas na nas . Cześć Władco Ciem Ale jak wy??? Mamy dobre oko Dajcie chwile Korso,przeniknij Nareszcie się dowiem kim jesteście i zdobędę wasze Miraculum Biedronko i Czarny kocie zdobędę!! EJ!! ja też tu jestem A no tak i Pszczoły No PO 4 godzinach walki nikomu się nie udało ponieważ użyli swojej mocy i mieli chwilę żeby uciec . Szybko pobiegli do domu Adriena zamykając się na klucz. Cloe uciekła do domu O mój boże nigdy takich akcji lecz musimy . A teraz na pocieszenie rzuciliśmy się na łózko namiętnie się całując . Po chwili zniknął nasz strój a nasze kwami przy okazji też skorzystały i też się rzucili i się całowali XD PISZCIE CZY SIĘ PODOBAŁO??? Rozdział 16 Hey to znowu ja wiem że długo niebyło ale nie miałam weny XD Przy okazji nie wiem czy będą tu wszystkie opowiadania . Pozdrawiam Biedrona003 kocham jej opowiadania . Po przepięknej nocy a raczej dziwnej obudziłem się pierwszy i zauważyłem liśćik z napisem ,,Nino i Alya,, Otworzyłem było tam napisane - Adrien poszliśmy w nocy do mnie ponieważ chcieliśmy zostawić was samych ,, XD Pomyślałem sobie że zrobie w takim razie jej śniadanie . Nagle przez drzwi wleciał list niechciałem go otwierać ponieważ byłem zmęczony. Zrobiłem śniadanie dla ukochanej w pięknym stylu. Poszedłem do Marinette i obudziłem ją , Adrien? Tak? Wal się jest sobota! To ważne ! Co? Masz śniadanie i jakiś list przyszedł Otwórz Otworzyłem i był to darmowy wyjazd w góry na 2 dni z podpisem tata będzie o 12 CO? Wyjazd dziś? Adrien ja ja zmykam się pakować . Wybiegła w piżamie Spakowali się i wyruszyli Adrien byłeś tam? Ja?? Noo Byłem tata mi ten dom kupił XD To dobrze Już jesteśmy Widze Wzieliśmy torby i weszliśmy do domku wypakowaliśmy się i poszliśmy zwiedzać wróciliśmy o 20 dlatego szybko się przebraliśmy . Marinette nie zdążyła się wypakować więc wzieła piżame z torby ale niestety Adrien zobaczył że Marinette wypadły jakieś tabletki więc kiedy poszła się przbrać schowałem to lecz najpierw spojrzałem leki Anty-Koncepcyjne wiedziałem to ale chciałem mieć z ukochaną dzieci podłożył jej inne podobne do tamtych po chwili Marinette wyszła przebrana w piżame . Adrien się po woli zbliżał do Marinette lecz wiedział że ona powie: Adrien poczekaj ja ja musze do toalety wzieła leki i pobiegła zażywając Gotowa na piękną noc? Czekaj ....... OK Wyszłam i zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego Adrien więc spytała Co ci jest? Mi nic Ok gotowa? Ja a ty? Dobra po chwli oby dwoje rzucili się na łożko namiętnie sie całując spędzili ze sobą piękną noc potem zasneli . Rano Obudziłem się 9:00 co ja o 9? Szacun mówił do Plagga bo tylko on wstał . Ja nierozumiem dziewczyn Tikki chce iśc ze mną na zakupy rozumiesz to? Kwami nie noszą ubrań, Rozumiem Ale plagg teraz moja kolej musze zrobić śniadanie Marinette i ją obudzć po naszej no wiesz . Niestety wiem Rozdział 17Edytuj ŁAŁ nie moge uwierzyć już 17 ale dobra Hehe podglądałeś ? Ja? Po co? No niewiem może z Tikki? HYM Zastanowię się Dobra idę do kuchni Przyszkowałem Marinette śniadanie i zaniosłem jej jak ona słodko śpi dobra Marinette!!! Koniec wiem że nudne nie wiem czy zacząć pisać nową opowieść :) Rozdział 18 Hey to znowu ja to będzie mój ostatni wpis ale pojawi się nowa apka to tyle . Miłego czytania Tak tak Adrien?> Wstawaj No właśnie musze iść do toalety Po CO? A już wiem tabletki? z kąd wiesz??? Ponieważ zauważyłem i ci podmieniłem Adrien!!!\ Co ? Ja mogę być w ciąży !! Wiem Idę zprawdzić Pobiegłam sprawdzić i jednak jestem w ciązy odpowiedziała cicho. I co biedronsiu moja ? Adrien najlepjej jak byś sobie gdzieś poszedł.!!!!! No dobra Dziewczyna jak usłyszała że poszedł pobiegła po telefon i znowu sie zamkneła w wc Rozmowa z Mamą MAMO!! Tak Marinette? Ja ja jestem w ciąży Co?? Przecież brałaś tabletki Tak wiem ale Adrien mi podmienił Sprawdzałaś? TAK! Gratuluje Czego mam 15lat Mam pomysł jak urodzisz dzieczko ty zajmiesz się szkołą a my wychowamy twoje dziecko jak skończysz szkołe zajmiesz się nim Dzięki mamo jestes kochana Ale jeszcze jedno Marinette Tak Czy Adrien jest takim typem chłopca co nie rzuci cię Nwm Zawołam go PAPA CÓRECZKO papa Adrien!!!!! Tak? JA JA JESTEM W CIĄŻY !! OOOO Zawsze chciałem mięć z tb dzieci ale nie zostawisz mnie? Ja nie JA cie kocham moja biedronsio Koniec nowa apka będze jutro chyba Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania